NO MORE CARELESS ACT!
by kRieZt
Summary: diambil dari scene episode 9. kecerobohan Genos berakibat kerusakan tubuhnya. Saitama marah dan menghukumnya. hukuman macam apa yang diterima Genos dan apakah dia bisa melewatinya? Pelajaran apa yang akan dia dapat dari semua ini? first OPM fic. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!


**NO MORE CARELESS ACT!**

Cast : Saitama, Genos

Genre : General

Rating : K

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Murata-sensei & ONE-sensei

Warning : super OOC, typos, don't like don't read! Newbie here. Thank you.

* * *

BAM!

Satu pukulan itu telah mengubah segalanya…

Monster Raja Laut itu mati seketika setelah Saitama melayangkan satu pukulan keras ke perutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan yang sedari tadi turun sangat deras langsung berhenti dan langit pun kembali cerah. Semua orang yang berlindung di dalam tempat pengungsian masal langsung bersorak girang mengetahui monster mengerikan itu mati dalam hitungan satu atau dua kali kedipan mata.

Umat manusia kembali terselamatkan…

Laki-laki berkepala botak itu menghela nafas sedikit kecewa. Dia sudah mempersiapkan tenaganya untuk melawan makhluk berbadan besar berwarna hijau dan licin itu. Namun harapannya terlalu tinggi. Dia berharap bisa mengadu kekuatan dengan monster itu lebih dulu, mengingat tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Pahlawan kelas apa pun tidak bisa menumbangkan tubuh besarnya. Bahkan Genos harus kehilangan sepasang tangan barunya karena terkena liur menjijikan monster itu.

Dan Saitama hanya perlu satu pukulan untuk mengalahkannya…

Satu pukulan, tidak lebih…

"Masa' sih bisa begitu? Atau jangan-jangan monsternya terlalu lemah? Kalau dia datang dari awal, kita tidak perlu melihat pahlawan lain terluka parah kan?" celoteh seorang pengungsi.

"Dia itu…ah, rasanya tidak asing. Aku ingat kepala botaknya. Dia yang menghancurkan meteor di Kota Z dan mengakibatkan kehancuran sangat hebat di sana," celoteh seorang lainnya.

"Katanya dia curang!" seorang lagi mulai memanas-manasi.

"Dia hanya ingin pujian rupanya. Pahlawan macam apa itu?" dan begitu seterusnya.

Meski terkesan tidak peduli, celotehan syirik orang-orang itu akhirnya sedikit mengacaukan pikiran Saitama. Dia tertawa cukup keras dan berkata, "Aku memang beruntung kok! Monsternya memang lemah, jadi tidak sulit mengalahkannya! Telat sih, tapi paling tidak aku melakukan sesuatu kan? Sekarang, semua orang tahu kalau akulah yang mengalahkannya. Maka aku berhak atas segala pujian. Benar kan? Terima kasih kepada para pahlawan lain yang sudah mengulur waktu sampai aku datang. Tanpa mereka, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan pujian itu sekarang, hah?"

Semua orang yang tadinya memuji kehebatannya, mendadak berubah menjadi mencemoohnya karena yang dia inginkan hanya pujian semata. Tidak ingin larut dalam perasaannya, Saitama lalu berjalan menghampiri Genos. Tubuh Cyborg itu nyaris tidak lagi utuh. Dia terbaring telungkup. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya tertunduk sedih saat gurunya datang.

"Sen…sei…" gumamnya lirih. Derit-derit kawat di tubuhnya itu terdengar ketika dia berusaha mendongak.

Saitama memandang keadaan Genos dalam diam. Sorot matanya terlihat kosong. Dia berkata, "Kau tidak pernah belajar, Genos."

"Ma…maafkan saya, Sensei."

"Kau bilang akan memberitahuku tempatnya. Aku mencarimu, Bodoh! Akhirnya aku dibantu oleh pahlawan bersepeda itu untuk sampai ke sini!"

"Ya, saya berusaha menghubungi Anda waktu itu. Tapi-"

"Lihatlah dirimu! Bertanding sendiri sampai hancur seperti ini. Bagaimana aku akan membawamu pulang, hah?"

Genos menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari Saitama. Meski sorot matanya terlihat kosong, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat gurunya marah. Sepedas apa pun cemooh orang lain terhadap perbuatannya, biasanya dia akan tetap bersikap tenang dan memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Sekarang, nada bicara laki-laki berbaju kuning itu terdengar penuh tekanan. Mungkin segala perasaannya dipendam, emosinya dibiarkan menumpuk di dalam hatinya.

"Maaf…maafkan saya, Sensei…" gumam Genos, berusaha untuk tidak lagi memberikan alasan lain kepada gurunya.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar, Genos," lanjut Saitama. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak cepat puas saat mengalahkan musuh. Jika kau mengalahkannya dengan kekuatan paling maksimal dan dia masih berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, itu artinya pertarungan belum selesai. Kau tidak boleh meremehkan musuhmu. Ingat itu baik-baik! Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Kecerobohanmu yang menghancurkanmu!"

Kata-kata Saitama barusan terasa seperti menghantam kepala Genos cukup keras. Cyborg 19 tahun itu hanya bisa diam mendengarkan amarah Saitama. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, apa yang dikatakannya benar. Kecerobohannya yang menghancurkannya. Jika dia tidak ceroboh dalam menghadapi musuh, kerusakan sekecil apa pun bisa diantisipasi. Dia tidak perlu sampai kehilangan 40% bagian tubuhnya seperti ini.

"Sensei…hukumlah saya," kata Genos lirih.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Saitama.

"Hukumlah saya, Sensei! Saya telah mengabaikan arahan Anda!"

"Demi Tuhan, kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Genos."

"Tapi saya telah membuat Anda kesal, Sensei. Kelemahan saya telah menyusahkan Anda. Saya berjanji akan belajar lebih giat lagi. Maka itu, hukumlah saya sebagai pelajaran pertama!"

"Kau memaksaku?"

"Ya, Sensei. Saya memaksa. Meski Anda menganggap ini tidak penting, tetapi bagi saya ini adalah hal yang sangat penting. Seberat apa pun hukumannya, akan saya terima!"

Saitama masih tidak mengerti mengapa Genos memaksanya untuk menghukumnya. Dia memarahinya bukan karena Genos melakukan kesalahan. Dia hanya ingin mengingatkan sebenarnya. Namun muridnya ini mendesaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu sebagai bahan pembelajaran. "Kau sungguh merepotkanku," gerutunya. Dia kemudian berlutut supaya bisa menatap wajah Genos dengan dekat. "Dengarkan baik-baik, Genos."

"Ya, Sensei," jawab Genos tersengal.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, tapi tidak ke rumahku."

"…Apa?"

"Kau akan kubawa pulang ke laboratorium Dokter Kuseno."

"Tapi semua onderdil saya ada di rumah Anda, Sensei! Saya tidak mungkin-"

"Kau yang bilang akan menerima hukuman apa pun dariku kan?"

Genos pun terdiam. Saitama melanjutkan, "Setelah kau memperbaikki tubuhmu, juga menjernihkan pikiranmu, kau boleh pulang ke rumahku."

"Jadi, saya boleh pulang jika saya sudah kembali utuh, Sensei?"

"Aku tidak akan memberi batas waktu. Aku juga tidak akan menunggumu."

Genos kembali menunduk dan berkata lirih, "Ini sungguh berat, Sensei. Menjauh dari Anda sama dengan mendekatkan Anda kepada bahaya. Saya ingin selalu siaga menjaga Anda apa pun yang terjadi."

"Aku lebih kuat darimu, ingat itu," kata Saitama kemudian mengangkat tubuh Genos. "Jika kau merasa lebih kuat dariku, bisa bertindak lebih baik dariku, kerusakan fatal semacam ini tidak akan terjadi padamu, Genos."

-000-

3 hari kemudian…

Setelah mendapat perawatan ekstra dari Dokter Kuseno di laboratorium, Genos kembali mendapatkan tubuhnya. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh dokter tua itu, semua onderdil dan perangkat lunak di dalam tubuhnya telah diperbaikki. Beberapa bagian yang rusak telah diganti dengan yang baru. Dia pun menyiapkan lengan baru yang akan dipakai Genos sebagai senjata pamungkas saat bertarung melawan musuh paling kuat. Lengan baru itu tidak hanya baru, tetapi juga ditambah daya kekuatannya.

Genos tiba di depan pintu apartemen Saitama. Butuh waktu kurang lebih 30 detik untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semoga dia bisa memenuhi syarat yang diberikan oleh Saitama.

Kembali dalam keadaan utuh dan berpikiran jernih…

"Sen-!" ketika Genos hendak mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba Saitama keluar membawa 2 kantung plastik besar berwarna hitam. Laki-laki berkepala botak itu juga terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Genos di depan pintunya.

"Whoa! Kau mengejutkanku, Genos," gumamnya terlonjak kaget.

"Tunggu dulu, Sensei!" tiba-tiba Genos mencengkeram satu tangan Saitama seakan mencegahnya pergi. "Anda ingin ke mana? Membawa 2 plastik besar seperti ini. Apa Anda akan bepergian jauh?"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa sih? Aku hanya ingin membuang sampah. 2 plastik ini berisi sampah. Kau juga sudah sering melakukannya kan?"

"Bi-biar saya yang melakukannya-"

Saitama melepaskan tangannya dari Genos dan berkata, "Masuk. Tunggu aku di dalam. Mengerti?"

"…Hai'…"

Genos pun tampaknya tidak berani melawan Saitama. Daripada berdebat di sini, lebih baik dia menurutinya. Dia masuk dan menunggu Saitama kembali. Apartemen kecil ini terlihat rapi. Televisinya menyala. Seperti biasa, Saitama akan selalu menonton berita di pagi hari. Jika ada bahaya mengancam, dia akan turun tangan. Sekali lagi, dia melakukan itu karena kemauannya. Bukan ingin dipuji oleh banyak orang.

"Biasanya aku membantunya merapikan rumah. Tapi kali ini dia bekerja sendirian. Dia pasti lelah. Secangkir teh panas mungkin bisa mengusir rasa lelahnya," gumam Genos kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

"Fyuh, selesai juga…" tak lama dia menyeduh air panas, Saitama kembali dari lantai dasar. Laki-laki 25 tahun itu menoleh kepadanya dan berkata, "Bikin apa?"

"Saya menyeduh teh untuk Anda, Sensei," jawab Genos.

"Oh, baiklah," dan Saitama pun pergi ke ruang tengah. Kedua mata emas Genos mengikuti langkah gurunya yang kini duduk menghadap televisi sambil membaca koran. Selesai menyeduh teh, Genos bergabung dengan gurunya.

"Silakan diminum, Sensei. Anda pasti lelah," katanya.

"Kenapa bikin satu? Untukmu mana?" tanya Saitama kemudian menghirup teh panasnya.

"Nanti saja."

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomomg, selamat datang kembali, Genos."

Kedua bahu Genos berjengit terkejut mendengar gurunya berkata demikian. Dia menunduk dan membalas, "Ta…tadaima, Sensei."

"Cepat juga kau mendapatkan perbaikkan di tubuhmu. 3 hari, mungkin?"

"Sebenarnya hanya sehari, Sensei. Tapi, Anda menyuruh saya kembali dengan pikiran yang jernih juga kan?"

Saitama memandang muridnya yang masih menunduk di depannya. "Oh, aku jadi ingat," katanya kemudian meminum tehnya lagi. "Mumpung kau sudah berada di sini sekarang, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Mengenai apa, Sensei?" tanya Genos seraya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Saitama. "Apa Anda tidak menginginkan keberadaan saya di sini lagi? Apa Anda membenci saya? Apa Anda-"

"Hey, aku belum mengatakan apa pun, Genos! Diamlah dulu, dengarkan aku berbicara!"

 _Merepotkan sekali,_ demikian kata Saitama dalam hati. Dia menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum kemudian berkata, "Genos, maafkan aku."

"Eh? Barusan…Anda mengatakan apa?" tanya Genos tidak mengerti.

"Aku minta maaf. Rasanya…saat itu aku terlalu emosional."

"Me-mengapa Anda meminta maaf kepada saya, Sensei? Anda tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun!"

"Bagimu, aku memang tidak melakukan salah. Tetapi aku merasa tidak enak jika aku harus mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu."

"Sensei…"

Saitama melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia membuang pandangan matanya ke arah lain. Ada jeda keheningan sejenak di antara mereka sebelum kemudian Saitama berkata, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menghukummu, Genos. Saat itu, yah…aku hanya perlu ruang untuk diriku sendiri. Maka itu aku terpaksa mengirimmu pulang ke laboratorium Dokter Kuseno supaya aku bisa mendapatkan pikiran yang jernih."

"Memerlukan ruang…untuk diri sendiri…" gumam Genos mengikuti kata-kata Saitama.

"Kau tahu? Manusia terkadang perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk menyendiri. Menjauh dari orang-orang dan keramaian lainnya, semua itu dilakukan demi mendapatkan hati dan pikiran yang lebih bersih."

"Apakah dengan adanya saya di sini membuat Anda tidak mendapatkan semua itu, Sensei?"

"Haah…ayolah! Jangan salah pengertian dulu, Genos," ujar Saitama sambil menggaruk keningnya. "Kita, dan semua pahlawan yang berjuang di hari itu, telah mengeluarkan segenap kekuatan dan pikiran demi mengalahkan monster laut menyebalkan itu. Benar kan? Beberapa dari mereka harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Kau juga, harus dirawat oleh Dokter Kuseno supaya bisa kembali utuh seperti sekarang. Jika kau menganggap aku baik-baik saja, kau keliru."

Genos nyaris tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Saitama. Orang sehebat dia bisa merasa terganggu dengan suatu keadaan tertentu. "Cemooh orang-orang itu," gumamnya mencoba menanggapi. "Anda terganggu oleh kata-kata mereka, Sensei?"

"Tidak sih sebenarnya. Aku memilih tidak ingin ambil pusing. Namun entah kenapa saat itu perasaanku begitu berkecamuk. Ditambah dengan melihat kondisimu yang hancur…"

Sejenak Saitama berhenti berkata. Dia memandang Genos sebentar. Kemudian dia mengambil koran yang dibacanya tadi dan menggulungnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia lalu memukul kepala Genos dengan gulungan koran itu. Pukulannya tidak keras, malah sebenarnya dia tidak berniat memukulnya.

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh lagi, Genos," katanya kemudian. "Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati, kau tahu?"

"Sensei…" gumam Genos. Kedua matanya terbuka sedikit melebar.

"Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan kembali pikiran yang jernih setelah 3 hari berada di laboratorium Dokter Kuseno, Genos. Aku berpesan padanya untuk menarik semua segala tekanan dan pikiran negatif yang ada di dalam otakmu."

"Begitu?"

"Sakit, bukan? Dihancurkan begitu mudah oleh monster menyebalkan itu setelah kau mengeluarkan segenap kekuatan untuk mengalahkannya. Pikiranmu pasti sama kacaunya dengan tubuhmu yang hancur. Aku yakin, kau pasti ingin bangkit dari kegagalanmu. Maka itu, kuberikan waktu cukup banyak bagimu untuk mendapatkan kembali kekuatanmu. Dan yah, tak kusangka kau kembali utuh dalam waktu singkat. Semoga kau merasa lebih baik sekarang, Genos."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Anda, Sensei? Apakah Anda sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Saitama mengangguk dan berkata, "Tentu saja! Meski menghilangkan pikiran negatif di otakku tidak sama dengan caramu di laboratorium, dalam 3 hari ini aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

Raut wajah Genos berubah menjadi berseri-seri. "Sensei!" serunya bersemangat. Dia membungkuk dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas segala pembelajarannya! Saya sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Bisa kembali ke sini dan bertemu dengan Anda merupakan kebahagiaan bagi saya. Terima kasih, sekali lagi. Saya perlu mencatat kata-kata Anda…"

"Hey, sudahlah. Kerjakan itu nanti saja, OK?" kata Saitama sebelum Genos mengambil pulpen dan buku catatannya. Dia melanjutkan, "Pikiran jernih bisa membantumu mengerjakan aktifitasmu sehari-hari, Genos. Kalau kau diliputi pikiran negatif, kau malah bisa mengacaukan harimu sendiri. Ingat itu baik-baik."

"Hai', Sensei!"

"Satu lagi. Tidak ada tindakan ceroboh sedikit apa pun. Mengerti?"

Genos terdiam dan mendengarkan gurunya melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku marah karena tidak suka dengan kecerobohanmu. Mencobalah untuk berhati-hati lain kali."

"Kalau begitu, apakah saya masih diterima sebagai murid Anda, Sensei?"

"Hah?"

"Saya pikir, ketika Anda memulangkan saya ke laboratorium Dokter Kuseno, Anda sudah tidak menginginkan saya untuk tinggal di sini lagi. Saya merasa tidak lagi berguna untuk Anda."

 _Mulai lagi deh,_ gerutu Saitama dalam hati. "Dasar bodoh!" bentaknya. "Jika aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu, untuk apa aku menyimpan sikat gigimu, hah?!"

"Jadi, saya masih diterima sebagai murid dan boleh tinggal di sini bersama Anda, Saitama-sensei?"

"Begitu-"

GRAB!

Tanpa persetujuan Saitama, Genos tiba-tiba merangkak naik ke meja dan langsung memeluk Saitama sampai keduanya jatuh di lantai. "Terima kasih!" seru Genos di telinga Saitama. "Terima kasih banyak, Sensei! Saya berjanji akan menjadi murid yang terbaik!"

"Lepaskan aku, Genos! Kau berat sekali! Kau menumpahkan tehku! Lihat ini, bajuku basah!" gerutu Saitama mendorong tubuh besi Genos menjauh darinya.

"Maafkan saya, nanti saya bersihkan. Tapi saya senang sekali, Sensei. Saya senang bisa kembali ke sini!"

"Ya ya, terserah apa katamu lah…"

 _Asal tidak ceroboh lagi..._

-the end-

* * *

A/N : konnichiwa, minna-san. Salam kenal dan selamat datang di fanfic pertama saya di fandom One Punch Man. Dengan kRieZt di sini, panggil saya Rie kalo gak keberatan. Terima kasih sudah mampir kemari untuk membaca. Maaf kalo penggambaran karakternya masih kurang dan terkesan OOC. Berhubung saya belum menemukan cerita bertema seperti ini di tentang mereka di sini, kalo ternyata ada yang sama akan saya anggap kebetulan. Ide cerita murni karangan saya pribadi.

Silakan kalo mau komen/review. Plis jangan kirim flame ya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan saya terima dengan sangat baik.


End file.
